A client in a wireless network associates with a wireless access point (WAP) to get connectivity, for example, to and from the Internet, and to further communicate with other clients via the wireless network. A client typically relies on one WAP at any given time for all communications in the wireless network. Commonly, the wireless network includes multiple WAPs, each servicing its own set of clients. In these situations, WAPs typically receive communications that are intended for the WAPs as well as communications that are not intended to be received by the WAPs. Conventional WAPs therefore typically receive and process unnecessary frames, which often result in inefficient operations of the WAPs.